Deadly Secrets
by silverwind578
Summary: Hogwarts- A place where magic lies in castles and books. Camp-Half Blood- A place where mythical creatures live. This is an idea that I had a couple of years ago, it is about a young girl struggling to find her place in the world. In between wizard wars and demigod wars, will it ever end.


The Truth

Only one thing played in Jasmine Blackstone's mind, the scene that had just occurred in the Gryffindor common room.

"_Freak, that's what you are, a disgrace to the wizarding world." Shouted James, this yelling brought the rest of the Gryffindor's down. Soon after, Sirius joined in along with the rest of the Gryffindor's. Jasmine had looked up, her face showing no emotion, with green eyes glinting, she spat out, "Fine, if that is what you really think of me, may the memory of Godric Gryffindor come back to haunt you." Then she had picked up a small bag and walked past them with her head held high._

Without realizing it, her feet had led her to Dumbledore's office, just before the gargoyle was a chocolate frog wrapper. She smiled softly; he was smarter than anybody she knew. "Chocolate frogs," she tried to speak calmly, but her voice shook uncontrollably. The gargoyle opened and she stepped onto the golden stairs that would lead to his office.

Albus Dumbledore studied the girl sitting in front of him. She had vibrant red curls twisting down her back, piercing green eyes and a dazzling smile that was upset with a frown. Dumbledore had raised Jasmine has if she was his own. When she was 4, she was sorted into Gryffindor and moved into a private room. She had met the rest of the Gryffindor's and they had immediately hated her for her looks and grades. James Potter and Sirius Black where her two main tormenters when they started in their first year. She attended classes with the first years. Now she was 8 and it was time for her to know the truth.

Jasmine was watching Dumbledore very closely; finally he sighed and said, "It's time for you to know the truth." She watched fascinated, as an eight year old does, when he pulled a string of memories and poured them in the pensive. "This is the past that has being hidden from you for eight years, I will explain everything later." "In we go." As the images cleared,

_"One born with forbidden magic,__  
__will be the bridge between two worlds.__  
__As the battle ceases,__  
__a choice that will change the fate,__  
__will be made as the clock strikes eleven._

_The speaker was a seer by the name of Sybill Trelawney. "Very well," said a younger Dumbledore. Jasmine gasped, she had not realized that two people were in the room. _

_The scene swirled and changed._

_A centaur was standing in an attic, a rotting corpse sat in a chair. She turned, thick, green smoke spewed from her mouth: __The one with joined magic,__  
__a broken oath by two kinds,__  
__will give up her life,__  
__in a choice that changes the world,__  
__with help of the cursed sibling,_

_realize her new role._

_The scene changed again._

_It was night in a distant place. Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, strolled down the stairs. He had just received the news explaining the deaths of Emily and Steve Vincent and their baby Jasmine Vincent. BANG. This noise brought Albus out of his dazed state, his pace quickened, a babies cry interrupted the silent night. He arrived to his destination, the Great Hall, their, to Albus' amazement, lying on the Gryffindor table was a baby, no, not just a baby, this was the baby of Emily and Steve. Beside her was a note, with figures shaking, he opened the envelope and read the note.__To Albus,__  
__Please take care of Jasmine Blackstone. She is not Steve Blackstone's, she is mine and her father is a Greek god. I know that is was outlawed because of the prophecy, but it just happened. Just look after her, please. Tell her when the time is right, you'll know when. Tell her that her name is Jasmine Blackstone. Give her the second letter, the ring, the bracelet and the potion. __Emily Blackstone_

Albus looked up to the ceiling, Jasmine understood; it was time to go back to the present.

Albus watched the girl in front of him, her eyes showed no emotions. She jumped up; her face was beginning to light up. "So," She began slowly, in that high pitched innocent voice of an eight year old, "That means I'm a demigod, you don't know who my father is and I have to go to Camp Half Blood." She paused, taking in all of the information. "Can I have the letter, the ring and the bracelet?" Dumbledore handed over the letter first; her fingers unravelled the thick parchment.

_To My Dear Jasmine, __  
__I am so sorry for putting you in this mess, by now you know both the prophecies about you, it is time for you to go to Camp-Half Blood. It is for people who have a mortal parent and a Greek god parent. The bracelet, thirteen charms will appear as time goes on, it is your job to find what they do. The ring will turn into twin daggers or bow and arrows, one dagger is imperial gold and the other is celestial bronze. To get twin daggers, press the jade, the jade on the hilt of the daggers will turn them back into a ring. For bow and arrows press the emerald, they will turn back into ring when not needed. The potion is a special type, I made it myself. It is a poison to monster, one drop on any weapon, and when hit the monster will die. But when consumed by a witch and demigod, like you, they turn into an animagi, but you only need one drop. But sadly, I cannot tell you who your father is, as much as I hate him. Chiron will have something to give you when you get to camp. I hope to see you again. Happy hunting. I am a pureblood witch, so was your step-father, so if your looking for information on us, go to pureblood heritage.__Your proud mother, Emily Blackstone_

Jasmine folded up the letter with great care and put in that small bag of hers. Dumbledore gave the bracelet; she took it with great care. She immediately put that on her wrist. The ring was handed over next, she pressed the jade and instantly she had twin daggers in her hand. She touched the jade on the hilt and they turned back into the ring. She pressed the emerald and bow and arrows appeared in her hand, they disappeared after five seconds. She placed both pieces of jewellery on her body. "The potion, I will not use until most needed." She whispered to herself. Albus handed over the potion, he expected it to explode and she would disappear, but instead she tucked it in her bag.

"Ok, you're saying that my father is a Greek god, but you're not sure which one. I have ADHD and dyslexia, which has been covered up by a spell and I have two prophecies about me and I have to go to Camp-Half Blood and I want the spell removed." Jasmine said this all in one breathe. Dumbledore muttered a spell. The affect of the spell was instant; the words on the banners that once spelt Gryffindor now spelt ygrfifndro. Her sight and other senses had become sharper; overall it felt like a key had unlocked a door within her.

"So, I'm guessing you are leaving to go to this camp." She nodded, not wanting to talk and he continued," I will tell the other students that you were kidnapped and we later found your dead body in the Forbidden Forest." She nodded, approving of this excuse. "I trust you have everything in that special bag of yours." Again, she nodded. "Well, I suppose this is it, farewell." "Bye," She whispered, and she was gone with a crack.

The marauders sat at the Gryffindor table, laughing about the scene that had occurred in the Gryffindor common room. Professor Dumbledore was late, but nobody thought anything of it. The doors swung open and the chatter died down. Dumbledore walked in, his eyes were blank, missing their usual twinkle. "I bring grave news." Dumbledore Started, once he had reached the staff table. "Today, Jasmine Blackstone was kidnapped on the school grounds and we later found her body in the Forbidden Forest, dead."


End file.
